


Are you a Doctor, or an Angel?

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious!Derek, drugged!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asked, "Are you like a sexy angel here to protect me?" </p><p>Derek doesn't know what to do when Stiles starts talking under the influence of medicinal drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a Doctor, or an Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Edited (finally!) by the lovely sephiroth-heather!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anything about medicine. And I don’t own Teen Wolf.

Inspired from this: [ Post by TwerkBrien](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com/post/60924490917/twerkbrien-i-want-a-sterek-thing-based-off-of)  
~!~!~

After kanimas and werewolves and witches and the rare vampire, Derek had had enough. However, a new metamorph was in town. It had caused quite a ruckus as it changed into multiple people every night. It hadn’t killed anyone yet, but in the last three weeks, it had put twenty teenagers in the hospital. Sheriff Stilinski had tried to pass it off as a bug passing around in the school, but Derek was aware the Sheriff was at his wit’s end.

Erica burst through the door, shouting, “Boyd and Isaac have cornered it, but they can’t hold on for much longer, so let’s go!”.

Derek immediately text the address to Scott, and Allison. He, Cora, Peter and Erica took Peter’s car and left immediately. By the time they got to the place, Scott was getting out of Stiles’ jeep as was Stiles himself. Derek was infuriated.

“Go home, Stiles.”

Stiles’ opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he started his usual pitch. “C’mon man, you can’t just tell me to go home and expect me to obey you like you’re my Dad or something. If you remember correctly, I was the one who discovered why it was able to morph into multiple people, so if anything, I should be praised.”

Derek raised a hand, and spoke, “If you don’t want to leave, fine. Die if you want. But don’t die in front of me.”

Stiles hi-fived Derek’s hand, shocking Derek and said, “Now let’s go beat some metamorph ass!”

They ran into the disused factory only to see the metamorph was a match for all of the wolves trying to fight it. Derek partially transformed as he howled and made everyone stop for a moment, including the metamorph. He then lunged, fighting with his claws, teeth and all his weight, trying to crush it.

The creature immediately reverted to its true form, and it was ugly as hell.

Stiles couldn’t resist a dig as he shouted, “Hey idiot! If you didn’t like your face, why didn’t you just change it to something you liked likeTonks did! Why harm other people while stealing their faces!!”

The metamorph looked menacingly at Stiles and hissed, “Let me show you what happens to people who are all talk and no bite…”

The creature then started morphing into Stiles himself. It was both strange and frightening to see. When the creature was done, there were two Stiles in the room, from the same red hoodie to the blue baggy jeans. The werewolves could smell the difference between Stiles and the metamorph, so they didn’t have any trouble aiming for the monster.

However, Allison had turned up late to the party with her quiver of arrows and a bow. She stood at the top of the staircase, aiming for the actual Stiles than the menace pestering them for the last month.

Derek had been getting ready to jump again, when he heard Allison’s heart palpitating. He looked up to see her bow ready and her arrow aimed with concentration. However, his heart sank as he realized, she was aiming at the wrong person.

It suddenly felt like a sci-fi action movie, with time slowed down to every microsecond. Derek could see the arrow leave the bow slowly and go right towards where Stiles was trying to aim a baseball bat in the other Stiles’ direction. And no one else was looking at what was about to happen.

Instinct took over as he leaped and shoved Stiles to the side. Not only did the arrow pierce him instead, but Stiles’ leg tripped over thin air and he landed head first on the floor.

Allison was quick to recover, aiming her arrow at the obvious monster and firing it. It went perfectly, and the monster went down. No one had cause to celebrate, since there was blood on Stiles’ forehead, and he needed a doctor immediately.

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The nurse told Derek, “You could probably go and eat in the cafeteria. The food isn’t as horrible as they make it out to be in most places.”

Derek just shook his head, regretting the words **I have no work**.

Stiles had been brought to the hospital immediately the previous night. Scott’s Mom wasn’t on call, so they told a lie about Stiles skating in his house and tripping. The doctor had wiped up the wounds, but had to sedate him so the medicines could take effect.

Everyone had tried to stay the night, but they had school the next day. Peter probably could have stayed, but as Scott informed Derek:

_If you had work, we would probably have bunked lectures and given company to Stiles here. But you don’t, so you get the honor of seeing his face after he wakes up and realizes you’re the reason he is in that bed._

It wasn’t his fault. All he had done was save Stiles’ ass from one of Allison’s arrows. It hadn’t hurt much, but he had almost screamed when he removed the arrow.

Derek had a copy of Atlas Shrugged that he was reading little by little. He was almost towards the end and he was savoring every bit, not wanting it to end. Just then, he heard a change in Stiles’ heartbeat and looked towards the hospital bed to find Stiles’ eyelids were flickering a bit.

He immediately got out of his seat, carefully bookmarking the novel and asked, “Do you feel thirsty?”

Stiles immediately nodded and he looked in the mini-cooler for the ice-chips the doctor had given to him right after the morning checkup.  Stiles reached for them, but immediately clutched at his neck.

Derek said, “Wait, it might be a bit sore…here.” He started feeding the ice chips one by one to Stiles who let them drain down his throat, alleviating his thirstiness.

Stiles then coughed once to regain his voice, and then asked, “Are you the doctor? Did I get up right at the time of your checkup?”

Derek was surprised. He didn’t know if it was Stiles joking, or if the drugs given the previous night were still in his system. He replied, “No to both.”

Stiles nodded, and then asked again, “Did the doctor make you sit here so I wouldn’t die of loneliness?”

Derek scoffed, and then replied, “No.”

Stiles seemed to come to a decision, and then asked, “Are you like a sexy angel here to protect me?”

Derek was seriously hoping this was Stiles drugged up and not kidding. “Sexy?”

Stiles looked up and down Derek’s body slowly. He then repeated, “Yeah, sexy angel? ‘Cuz damn man, but you are hot! Like fucking hot, how many sins I committed to get this hot a guy to sit at my bedside hot!!!”

Derek reddened a bit. He knew it was just the drugs talking. If he weren’t here, Scott or probably Isaac would have been the recipient of these comments.

Stiles continued rambling on about his hotness and how he probably murdered someone and someone seriously shouldn’t be this good looking and whether he did a thousand pull-ups a day, because those biceps…damn!

Derek continued to slide down his chair till he almost fell off it. He didn’t know what to say or do. Never had Stiles ever even mentioned that he might find Derek hot, much less the descriptions he was giving right now.

Stiles then asked, “Okay, so if you’re not a doctor and a doctor didn’t order you to sit here, are you like a Naughty Nurse? You know, make everyone feel better with your face and your abs and your…everything?”

Before Derek could answer, Stiles continued, “If you are, when I get discharged, will you drive me home? It’ll be nice to remember how you carried me from the van to my living room than me trying to pull myself into and out of my Jeep.”

Derek just shrugged. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Just then, Stiles asked again, “When I feel better, and all these bandages come off, do you want to go out for coffee? Or drinks? Or dinner? Anything is fine with me.”

Stiles then smiled mischievously as he said, “You know, if you do accept, you’ll make half the pain go away. So think of the resounding pain in my head before you make your decision.”

Derek had only one answer he wanted to give. However, he replied, “If you say so.”

Stiles cheered, “Yes! I knew it! I knew my damsel-in-distress nature would help me in bagging a hot guy to be my date! You don’t know how happy you’ve made me! Just…”

He raised his hand, palm out and then said, “C’mon, give me a hi-five!”

Derek couldn’t help but go back to the previous night, when Stiles had hi-fived his hand. He tried to do the same. Stiles laughed immediately and said, “Thank you, hot guy who I’m going on a date with whose name I don’t know.”

Derek finally had the chance to introduce himself, something he had never done since Stiles had known about him from the fire accident. “Derek. Derek Hale.”

Stiles grinned. “Well, Derek, Derek Hale, I’m going to sleep now, but when I get up, I expect you to be there, okay?”

Derek smiled, this time. “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And…let me know? What do you think?  
> Love, LP
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
